The Beasts Reward
by whackybiscuit
Summary: Request by Riderman09: Four-Shot. After Ichigo defeats Aizen and gets his powers restored, Mila Rose, Apacci and Sung-Sun appear wanting to reward him... IchigoxMilaRoseXApacciXSung-Sun. Four-Shot!
1. Apacci's Reward

The Beasts Reward  
Chapter 1: Apacci's reward  
IchigoXApacci

 **A.N.: This is a request by Riderman09. Four-Parter!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon!**

 _ **After Yhwach's defeat….  
**_ **Remains of Silbern/Soul King's Palace**

Ichigo looked around and sighed in exhaustion. He and Renji had returned to the Soul King's Palace, or what was left of it, to make sure that everyone was alright. Ichigo was relieved to see that Orihime was okay thanks to Rukia's kido and that Chad and Ganju were okay as well….

 _The ruins of smashed Quincy statues littered the ground as Ichigo made his way over to his friends. "You guys okay?"_

 _Chad turned to his friend and gave him a thumbs up. Ganju…however…was busy trying to get a statue off of him. "Hey, Ichigo? Mind lending me a hand here?"_

 _Ichigo facepalmed. "Why are you even here?"_

As for everyone else, he was pleased to see that they were all okay, though they were a little worse for wear….

 _"ICHIGooooo…"Nel slumped to the ground, heavily affected by Askin's poison. On the ground next to her was Grimmjow, Yushiro and Yoruichi, who were all being treated by Kisuke. "Hi…" she weakly said._

 _"Nel! Are you guys okay?!"_

 _Kisuke turned and gave Ichigo a weak smile. "We'll be fine. I've treated the poison that Quincy affected us with so our lives are no longer in danger. I'm treating Yushiro's wounds then when I'm finished we'll all head home." Grimmjow gave a grumble before slumping back to the ground. "Oh, and Grimmjow says hello too."_

 _"Not what I said…" the Espada groaned, still in pain from the poison._

 _The only one who Kisuke had completely healed sat up and yawned. She blinked when she saw Ichigo standing in front of her, his face cherry red. "Oh, hey Ichigo. Did we win?"_

 _"WHAT…WHY…"_

 _Yoruichi cocked her head. "What's the matter? The cat got your tongue?"_

 _"WHY ARE YOU NAKED?!"_

Moving aside rubble, Ichigo found a staircase leading downward into the castle depths; the part that wasn't destroyed in his fight with Yhwach. Ichigo followed it when he felt a faint spiritual pressure. It was tiny, like a candle on the verge of being snuffed out. As Ichigo descended down the steps, he thought about the captains who'd been fighting the other Sternritter….

 _Ichigo made it to where the captains and lieutenants had gathered and was relieved to see them all alive; minus Nemu. Ikkaku told Ichigo of the girl's grizzly demise which saddened Ichigo to know that there had been more loss of life on their side. He could see that Mayuri, who had returned, was still shaken up, looking at Nemu's brain with a hint of sadness. Kenpachi sat nearby, shrugging off the fact that he lost an arm(twice) and Byakuya was gone to look for Squad Zero._

 _"So is it done?" came a voice from behind him._

 _Ichigo turned around and looked at the stranger with his head cocked to the side. "Yeah. Yhwach's dead. But…who are you?"_

 _"Ichigo, don't you recognize me? I'm Captain Hitsugaya!" barked the young man in front of him._

 _Ichigo's jaw dropped. "Wow, Toshiro…you went through puberty fast!"_

 _"Shut up, Ichigo…"_

Ichigo found himself in front of a pair of double doors with the Vandenreich's symbol on them. Curious what the Quincies would keep at the bottom of their castle, Ichigo pushed opened the doors and walked inside.

The boy knew automatically that he was in a dungeon by the dark foreboding feel of the room. When his eyes became adjusted to the room's lighting he was shocked to see a person chained at the other side of the room. Dashing over to the prisoner, Ichigo saw that it was a woman, her body beaten to hell and most of her garments in shreds. It didn't take long for Ichigo to figure out that the woman was an Arrancar by the feel of her spiritual pressure, trapped in her release form by her restraints. "Are you alright?" he asked, moving to release the restraints holding her.

"Nngh…" the woman groaned as she looked up, her mind pushed to the point of breaking from the Vandenreich's torture. "Who…are you?" she mumbled, her voice barely audible. Ichigo caught her as she fell when he undid the cuffs keeping her upright. Picking her up bridal style, he carried her out of the dungeon.

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki," the boy introduced.

The Arrancar's emerald eyes blinked. "The Substitute…who fought Grimmjow?" She coughed as she breathed fresh air for the first time in what felt like forever. "I'm Tier Halibel but…why are you saving me? You're a Soul Reaper," she reminded.

Ichigo merely looked at Halibel and smiled. "So? I've friends who are Arrancars. Besides, there's no way I could just leave you down there."

Halibel looked at Ichigo stunned. As the sunlight met her eyes she laid her head on Ichigo's shoulder and calmly lost consciousness, knowing that she was saved at long last and was in the arms of a friend rather than just another enemy….

 _ **Days later….  
**_ **Urahara Shop**

Ichigo and Orihime looked at Halibel as she slept on the futon, the girl finished healing her. The boy had brought Halibel to Orihime and Rukia for healing but they were so exhausted they could only give her the bare minimum of treatment. Thankfully they had returned to the World of the Living and had recovered enough to give her proper treatment. They'd tried asking Rukia if Isane could help but were told that the Lieutenant was in critical condition herself after being shot by the Quincy sniper.

"She'll be fine," Orihime happily announced to the others; Ichigo, Kisuke and Yoruichi. "I've treated the last of her injuries. What she needs now is rest."

"MASTER HALIBEL!"

The four turned to see three arrancars scramble into the room and saw their master lying in bed. Ichigo blinked at their varying appearances. One had blue hair with a horn hollow fragment, plus red and blue heterochromia. Another was tall and built, with dark skin like Yoruichi. The third was slender and thin, with olive hair and a hairpin-like fragment. "Um…Who are you?" Ichigo asked out of confusion.

The olive-haired girl spoke first while her friends cried over their rescued leader. "Please forgive our intrusion. My name is Sung-Sun. The brown haired one is Mila Rose and the one sobbing her eyes out is Apacci."

Apacci sniffled and wiped her eyes. "Shut up, Sung-Sun," she muttered before going back to crying.

"We're Master Halibel's Fracción. We've been trying to figure out where the Quincies held Master Halibel when she was captured. Orihime alerted us in Hueco Mundo when you found her." Tears ran down her face as she bowed before the boy who'd saved her leader. "Thank you for saving her, Ichigo. Thank you so much," she sobbed. Turning to the bedridden Halibel, Sung-Sun got down on her knees and cried along with her sisters at their master's feet.

Kisuke put a hand on Ichigo's shoulder. "We should let them be. This has been a hard time for all of us, especially them. I'm certain the first thing Halibel should see when she wakes up is her friends and not us." Nodding, Ichigo and Orihime got up and left the room with Kisuke and Yoruichi, leaving the Tres Bestia with their leader. "So what now?" Ichigo asked.

Kisuke flipped his fan and turned to Yoruichi. "Me and Yoruichi are gonna take the kids to go get ice cream. They're a little bummed out they got left out of all the commotion. Though all things considered I'm glad they were left out of the fighting."

Orihime looked at the clock. "Speaking of which, I need to get to work! See you, Ichigo!" And with that she dashed out of the shop.

Ichigo merely shrugged. "I'm going to go home. Halibel isn't the only one who needs rest." Yoruichi and Kisuke nodded, figuring that some peach and quiet was due for the boy after everything he went through.

Heading home, Ichigo smiled, knowing that he could finally put all of this behind him. He felt like he'd earned a reprieve before the next apocalyptic event. As he entered his home and said hello to his sisters and father though, he had the weird feeling that he was being watched. Shrugging it off, knowing that all of the Sternritter besides Uryu were dead, Ichigo made his way up the stairs and entered his room. He was confused when he saw that there was a massive lump in his bed. "What the hell?" He walked over to the bed. "Did Yuzu buy candy with her allowance and hid the stash in my bed again?"

Gripping the cover he pulled back, only to see that it was not candy in his bed….

Apacci yawned as she sat up. "Oh, hey Ichigo. This your room?" she asked.

"Yes, it is. Why are you in my bed?" Ichigo asked. "I just left Kisuke's. When did you get here?"

"Just now," Apacci looked at Ichigo with tired eyes. "Mila Rose and Sung-Sun are looking after Master Halibel and I needed some space from them."

Ichigo sweatdropped. "So why come here?"

"I didn't want to stay in the Soul Reaper's shop and I didn't know of anywhere else to go. Last time I was in Karakura Town," she looked to the side and shivered, "It didn't exactly end well. So can I stay here for the day?"

The boy didn't know what to make of the girl. She seemed nice and it wasn't exactly like he wasn't used to housing another girl in his room so…. "Okay."

"Yay…" Apacci said before lying back on the bed, burying her face into a pillow.

"Uh…could you get out of my bed? I want to take a nap," Ichigo asked nicely.

"But it's so comfy!" Apacci scooted over. "Here. The bed's big enough for both of us." Cracking her eye open, she smiled at the young man. "Tell you what. Since you rescued Master Halibel, you can use me as a pillow. That's an ample reward, huh?"

Ichigo sputtered and his head felt hot from the rush of blood. "You…you don't need to reward me," he quickly said.

Apacci shrugged and turned over. "Suit yourself." In a matter of moments the Arrancar was asleep. "Zzzzz…zzzzz…zzzzz…."

Sighing, Ichigo decided to relent. "Just for one day. Besides," he looked out the window and saw the setting sun. "It's been a long day. I should get some rest." He took off his socks and shoes and got into bed, careful not to touch Appaci. Keeping his back to her, Ichigo put his head on the pillow and closed his eyes, falling asleep….

 _ **Hours Later….**_

 __Ichigo opened his eyes, wondering why Yuzu hadn't woke him up for dinner yet when he felt a weight on his chest. Looking down he blushed to see Apacci sleeping with her head on his chest, wrapping her arms around him tightly. His blood rushed south when he felt her boobs press into him. "Apacci?"

Waking up, Apacci mumbled something along the lines of "Shut up, Sung-Sun," before realizing that she was in Ichigo's bed. "Well, Ichigo, for someone who was so against getting a reward, you sure seem like you're enjoying it," she said, smirking when she felt Ichigo's arms wrapped around her.

"No! I just…" his words died when the Arrancar smirked and rubbed her body against his. "Apacci?"

"What's the matter, Ichigo?" Apacci teased. "You don't like?" Sitting up, she looked Ichigo over and liked what she saw. "C'mon, Ichigo! This is your reward," Appaci reached for Ichigo's shirt and started to tug it off. "C'mon!"

"Apacci! Stop!" Ichigo grabbed her wrists and stopped her after she started to reach for the hem of his pants. "You don't have to do-"

The bluenette shut him up with a kiss. "Mmmmmh!" Apacci took advantage of Ichigo's stunned reaction and snaked her tongue into his mouth. Ichigo was so stunned he didn't know what to do, unable to suppress a moan as Apacci ran her hands through his hair, her fingers massaging his scalp.

When Apacci pulled away, she traced his jaw with a finger while smiling seductively. "Ichigo, you saved my master. This is the least I can do to repay you for what you did to those cursed Quincies." She sat up and pulled off her shirt. "You like?" Seeing Ichigo's red face made her grin from ear to ear. "I'll take that as a yes."

She took hold of Ichigo's hands and guided them towards her breasts. She might not have been Yoruichi-levels of stacked but she still had a large set of breasts. Apacci gave a small coo as Ichigo's hands sunk into her soft tits, the boy instinctively squeezed them. Never knowing the softness of a woman's chest, Ichigo couldn't help but fondle the woman, admiring their soft yet firm feel. Apacci leaned down and kissed Ichigo again, enticing the boy's lust by putting rubbing her half naked body against his. Ichigo closed his eyes as her nipples dragged across his skin, making his blood head south.

Apacci broke the kiss and reached for Ichigo's pants again, this time with no interference. The bluenette licked her lips when she saw Ichigo's manhood spring at attention. "Wow, Ichigo. You must be at least nine inches," she said, leaning down and dragging her tongue up the side of his long shaft, making the boy gasp from her heated mouth. Leaning backward, she reached for own pants and pulled them off, showing Ichigo her bare snatch.

Ichigo's vision was obscured when Apacci turned around and put her legs on either side of Ichigo's head. As Ichigo felt a warm wetness engulf his cock, he returned the favor and leaned up, giving Apacci's pink lips a lick. Apacci moaned into Ichigo's cock when she felt him eat her out, liking that he was getting into it. ' _Hah! And Sung-Sun said I couldn't seduce anyone. Showed her!'_

The boy eagerly licked her pussy. His hands weren't idle as well. Apacci moaned louder as Ichigo's hands grabbed at her ass, molding her cheeks with his firm hands. The Arrancar took him deeper in appreciation, moaning into his thickness as the boy slipped his tongue inside her. "Mmmmmh!"

Remembering all those videos Keigo (forcefully) lent him, Ichigo licked at the girl's clit, sliding his fingers inside her in place of his tongue. Apacci rolled her eyes into the back of her head as she bobbed back and forth madly, want desperately to taste Ichigo's essence.

Both Soul Reaper and Arrancar let out muffled moans as they climaxed. Apacci gagged as her mouth was flooded with cum and Ichigo was taken by surprise when Apacci squirted her juices all over his hand and face. Apacci hummed at the taste, her tongue lapping at the slit unto she'd swallowed every last drop. Ichigo panted and wiped his face clean, though he couldn't help but find the taste of her juices to be good.

The two sat up and leaned forward, pressing their foreheads together and looking each other in the eye. "Ichigo, I'll ask again. Do you want your reward?"

"Yes," Ichigo said quickly, wanting this to keep going.

"Then take it."

With ferocity he didn't even know he had, Ichigo pushed Apacci onto her back and quickly spread her legs. Apacci rubbed her clit as Ichigo stroked his cock in front of her, rubbing the head against her entrance. A sharp cry escaped Apacci as Ichigo pushed inside her womanhood, filling the Arrancar. The girl threw her head back as Ichigo stretched her walls, not stopping until he'd sheathed himself inside her fully. "Oh fuck!" she groaned, arching her back when she felt Ichigo rub against her sensitive spots. She put a finger in her mouth and bit down on it to try to stifle another moan as Ichigo slowly pulled out of her. "Mmmmmh! Fuck me, Ichigo!" she pleaded, wanting him back inside her.

Ichigo leaned forward and grasped Apacci's waist, sliding pushing back in. "Apacci….Ahhh…ohhh…" he moaned repeatedly as he pumped his cock in and out of her, lost in the feel of Apacci's tight snatch. Apacci moaned with each slide into her, wanting him more.

"Yes…yes! Oh, fuck me!" Apacci cried as Ichigo began to quicken his pace. Her breasts bounced wildly as Ichigo began to fuck her harder, the lewd sound of their lower halves connecting ringing in their ears. "Ah! Ah! Ichigo! Ichigo!" she moaned, wrapping her legs around his waist and pulling him closer. Ichigo, not wanting to disturb his family, silenced her moaning with a kiss, his hands grasping hers. Apacci dug her heels into the small of Ichigo's back, coming closer and closer to the gates of ecstasy. Her tongue collided with Ichigo's in a sloppy kiss, bucking into him and driving his cock deeper and deeper. When she opened her eyes her vision was clouded by a haze of white when she felt Ichigo take his hand and rub her sensitive clit, her back arching as she felt herself about to cum.

Ichigo could not hold on as the Arrancar's pussy tightened around him, breaking the kiss and throwing his head back. The room was filled by a loud groan as Ichigo came inside Apacci. The bluenette held onto him tightly as he creampied her, his essence shooting deep inside her.

Pulling out of Apacci, Ichigo pulled the covers over them and laid his head down on her chest. Apacci wrapped her arms around Ichigo's head and let out a sigh, exhaustion sweeping over them. "Thank you, Ichigo," she said softly.

Ichigo looked up at her and nodded. Deciding to take her up on her offer to use her as a pillow, Ichigo fell into a calm sleep. When Ichigo awoke the next morning, he found that Apacci was already gone.

But his reward had only begun….


	2. Sung-Sun's Reward

The Beasts Reward  
Chapter 2: Sung-Sun's Reward  
IchigoXSung-Sun

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon! Spoilers for the ending!**

 _ **Two days later….  
**_ **Kurosaki House**

"I'm home!" Ichigo called out as he walked in. He'd come back from Kisuke's after asking how things in the Seireitei were going and to see how the others were handling everything. To Ichigo's regret, some of the news Kisuke had to offer was not the good kind….

 _"Well, the good news is that the Seireitei is back in one piece. The Squads are in the process of cleaning up and searching through the rubble for survivors. I didn't get much info on how a lot of the Seireitei got wrecked though," Kisuke shrugged his shoulders. "Something about a hoard of giant chickens or something."_

 _"What's the bad news? And what about the others?" Ichigo had asked, Yoruichi sleeping in black cat form on a nearby pillow while Tessai served them tea. "The ones who didn't come to the Soul King's Palace?"_

 _Sighing, Kisuke took off his hat and set it on a table. "I'm afraid that there are massive casualties. The Thirteen Court Guard Squads range from about six thousand strong before this began. Now their numbers are in the triple digits. It showed just how close the Quincies were in destroying the Soul Society. Among the dead is Captain Ukitake, I'm afraid," he said mournfully. "He died trying to save the Soul King by invoking the Kamikake, but when Yhwach absorbed the Soul King's Right Hand, he died."_

 _Ichigo stared at the table and sighed. "What about the others?" he asked, not sure what to say. "Hanataro, Komamura and the rest?"_

 _Kisuke looked up and nodded. "Well, you'll be pleased to hear that Squad Four was left mostly untouched by the fighting, so everyone there was alright. Although…Captain Unohana died before the second invasion began." Seeing Ichigo's stunned face, Kisuke added, "If you want the details you'll have to ask Captain Zaraki. As for Komamura…well…he won't be a member of the Squads anymore. He is no longer a Soul Reaper anymore. Kensei and Rose had been zombified by one of the Sternritter and were placed in special pods to dezombify them, though like with Captain Hitsugaya and Rangiku, it costs them much of their lifespans. As for the rest, they're mostly fine but everyone was hurt badly in this fight. It's gonna take some time to recover for us all. Especially the new Head-Captain. Kyoraku was hurt pretty bad in his fight."_

 _"I see…" Ichigo cocked a thumb over to the back room. "And Halibel and the others?"_

 _"Grimmjow and Nel are still recovering from the poison attack we got hit with. They'll be fine. You know better than I do how tough they are. Halibel is recuperating as well. But she's still weak and can't stay awake for more than a few hours at a time before she becomes exhausted. Her friends are watching over her right now, though I think one of them left to go grab some food." He sat back, only to wince in pain and put a hand on his side._

 _"You okay?" Ichigo asked, having never seen his mentor in this much pain before. "And…I've been meaning to ask this…what happened to your face? You look like Kurotsuchi got a hold of you," he said, gesturing to the line of stiches on the man's face._

 _"Oh, this?" Kisuke gave a laugh before coughing. "Trust me, Ichigo. If Mayuri ever got the chance, he'd do much worse than this to me. My stiches will come out in a week or two. It's a result from my Bankai." When Ichigo was about to say something, Kisuke held up a hand. "Ichigo, I'm fine. Maybe not okay by any standard but I'll live."_

 _"Alright then," Ichigo said as he got up. "I'll think I'll head home and rest. I'm still sore from the fight."_

 _"I'd imagine so," Kisuke said. As Ichigo headed for the door Kisuke flipped his fan and smirked behind it. "Oh, and Ichigo? Mind telling me what Apacci kept bragging about when she came back yesterday morning? Something about you and a broken bed?"_

 _Ichigo stammered before stomping out of the shop, giving Kisuke a much needed laugh…._

Looking around, Ichigo saw that the house was empty. "Huh, I guess they're still at Karin's soccer game…." Heading up the stairs, Ichigo opened the door to his room and looked around, checking to make sure there was no uninvited guests like last time. To his relief, there was no Apacci sleeping in his bed or Rukia hiding in his closet. Digging through his drawer, Ichigo pulled out a new set of clothes and set them on his bed. Grabbing a towel, Ichigo headed for the bathroom, intending on having a stress-relieving shower. When he reached the bathroom he noticed how the light was on and he could hear faint humming from inside. ' _It might be Yuzu. Best knock to make sure.'_ Tapping his knuckle against the door, Ichigo called out to the person inside. "Yuzu? That you in there?"

He was taken by surprise when the voice that came from the other side of the door was definitely not Yuzu. "Come in, Ichigo. I'm just having a relaxing soak."

Curiosity got the better of him and he opened the door. The blush from when he found Apacci returned quickly when he saw who was in the bathtub. "Sung-Sun?! What are you doing in my house?" he demanded. "And why are you in my bathtub?"

The olive-haired arrancar smiled as she ran a sponge up her leg, sighing happily as she took a bubble bath. "Sorry for intruding, Ichigo. Master Halibel is busy resting up and I needed some me-time away from my friends."

"Okay but…why'd you come to my house?"

"I tried Orihime's but she was busy at work. The talking cat told me you never minded visitors so I snuck in through your window like Apacci did."

Ichigo facepalmed. ' _Note to self: get a lock for my window.'_ Trying not to stare at the bathing Arrancar, he turned around. "Alright. I'll leave you alone for now." He reached for the doorknob but Sung-Sun's voice cut him off.

"Why not join me, Ichigo?"

Ichigo didn't know how, but his red face turned even redder. "What? I can't just-"

Giggling, Sung-Sun raised a wet hand and beckoned to the boy. "What's wrong? The tub's big enough for the two of us. And you've already got your towel and soaps ready. So come on, join me," she said in an alluring voice. "You've already seen a woman naked before, if what Apacci told me is true, so you should have no trouble getting into a tub with another naked woman."

As much as Ichigo's prudish nature told him to say no, the memories of Apacci from that night killed those thoughts. Sung-Sun's smile widened by a hair as Ichigo turned back around and started to strip out of his clothes. When he pulled his pants down Sung-Sun's hand dipped beneath the bubbly water and rubbed herself. She sat up straight as Ichigo got into the tub and sat down on the opposite end, a small sigh escaping him as he sank down into the warm water. "See? It's not so bad, is it?"

"Sung-Sun, why are you here?" Ichigo asked, staring intently at the purple-eyed girl.

Cocking her head to the side, Sung-Sun looked at Ichigo peculiarly. "To take a bath, of course. I just love bubble baths." She could see that Ichigo was not buying it and her smile grew wider. "Oh, you mean why I'm at your house in particular? When your family is out for the day?" As she grabbed a sponge, her foot touched Ichigo's foot and slowly began to snake up….

"Ichigo, you rescued Master Halibel from that despicable Quincy. That's not including saving us from that bastard back in Hueco Mundo when he was on the verge of killing us. There is nothing I have that can be an ample enough reward for what you've done." Ichigo could feel his heart race as her foot slowly traveled up his leg, rubbing against his inner thigh. "Nothing, that is, save my body."

"Sung-Sun," Ichigo insisted, putting a hand on her foot and stopping her advances. "You don't have to reward me with anything. You were in trouble. Halibel was in trouble. I just did what came natural to me," he said, not wanting the girl to think she was obligated to throw herself at him. "You don't need to-"

The Arrancar shushed him and sat up straight, crawling over to Ichigo. The Substitute could feel his heart race when the girl lay on top of him, her face close to his. Caressing his cheek, Sung-Sun smiled warmly. "I don't have to reward you. But I want to reward you. And besides, you took Apacci's reward, so what's wrong with accepting mine." Leaning back, she took Ichigo's hand and pressed it against her smooth stomach. "Well, Ichigo? You fought hard. There's no shame in accepting what you deserve. Besides," she leaned back down on top of Ichigo and ran her hands through his orange hair, "I remember when you fought that Quincy back in Hueco Mundo. You looked so bold and daring," her small lips grazed Ichigo. "You looked so hot…."

The bathroom started to become hotter as Sung-Sun kissed Ichigo. The Arrancar moaned into Ichigo's mouth as her skillful tongue snaked into him. To her delight Ichigo started to get into it quickly, his hands running down her back and running through her wet olive-green hair. The two made out in the tub for what felt like an eternity, each getting to know each other's mouths intimately. When Sung-Sun pulled away Ichigo could see lust gleam in her eyes. "Just sit back and relax, Ichigo," she whispered into his ear as she grabbed a sponge. "I'll give you a good wash…."

Ichigo could not help the moan that he let out as Sung-Sun gave him a sensual wash, dragging the soapy sponge across his chest and up his arms while she peppered his neck with light kisses. He gripped the edges of the tub as she washed him, her thigh rubbing up against his growing hardness. Ichigo felt like his skin was on fire as Sung-Sun's lips kissed him. His hands went to her waist and slowly crept towards her soft thighs, giving them a good rub.

Once she was finished with her sensual scrubbing, Sung-Sun leaned back against her side of the tub and smiled, putting the sponge in his hand and raising a leg up out of the water, wiggling her toes at Ichigo. "Now you do me, bad boy," she teased, smiling a devious smile that made Ichigo's lower half start to throb with want. Sung-Sun let out an alluring moan as Ichigo took hold of her leg and started to run the sponge slowly up her body, returning the sensual scrubbing she gave him.

Sung-Sun could feel her skin tingle as Ichigo gently scrubbed her, her fingers gingerly touching his shoulders as he scrubbed her smooth belly. She arched her back as the sponge rubbed her small breasts, Ichigo taking advantage of her hardened nipples by wrapping his lips around one of them, gently sucking on it. "Mmmh, that's good, Ichigo," she moaned, pulling his head away from her nipple and gesturing to the other one. "Now scrub this one with your sexy tongue."

Ichigo obliged quickly. The bathroom echoed with the sound of Sung-Sun lewdly moaning as Ichigo lavished her breasts with his tongue. Remembering how she'd teased him before, Ichigo slowly kissed his way up her front while his hand dipped beneath the bubble-coated water, reaching the spot between her legs. Sung-Sun's eyes widened as the boy started to rub her pussy, only for the boy to pull her into another long, deep kiss. The arrancar spread her legs as wide as the bathtub could let her while she sucked on Ichigo's tongue, her nails dragging down his back. When Ichigo pulled away Sung-Sun smiled seductively. "Want to get out of the tub, Ichigo? I'm starting to feel a bit cramped and I think I'm starting to prune."

Chuckling, Ichigo nodded and got off of her, letting her leave the tub first. Ichigo stared in awe as Sung-Sun stood up, soapy water cascading down her elegant body. She had a figure many women would kill for, with a slim waistline and long, slender legs. Smiling down at the Soul Reaper, she got out of the tub and gestured for Ichigo to get up and do the same. As Ichigo sat up and got out of the tub, he saw that Sung-Sun had his towel in her hand. "Here, let me dry you off…."

The girl was methodically slow with her drying off Ichigo, taking note of Ichigo's body at every point, his strong biceps to his toned abs. When she reached his lower half she got onto her knees and palmed the underside of Ichigo's cock, making Ichigo hiss in surprise. "You look like you're ready to burst, Ichigo. Let me help with that."

Ichigo's hands went to Sung-Sun's head as she started to jerk him off, her smooth hand feeling amazing. Knowing that Ichigo was already close thanks to her constant teasing, Sung-Sun leaned lower and began to suck on Ichigo's balls, her hand moving faster. "Ahh!" Ichigo moaned, his legs wobbling from the train of pleasure hitting him. "Sung-Sun!"

No longer content with sucking on Ichigo's sack, Sung-Sun took Ichigo deep into her mouth, relaxing her gag reflex to allow him deep passage into her throat. She gagged a little with each bob but was undeterred, intent on tasting Ichigo. Her hands went to Ichigo's saliva-covered balls and fondled them, earning another gasp from the boy as she squeezed.

Ichigo couldn't hold on any longer. Sung-Sun's mouth felt so good and the way she was handling his balls was better than anything he'd ever felt. "Sung-Sun…I'm…cumming!" he grunted, releasing his load in the Arrancar's mouth. Sung-Sun rolled her eyes into the back of her head as her mouth was flooded with cum, swallowing it like it was her favorite treat. When she pulled away from his cock she licked her lips.

"That was nice, Ichigo," Sung-Sun said as she stood up. Walking over to the sink, she hopped up onto the counter and spread her legs. "Your turn," she said beckoning.

Ichigo walked over to the girl and began to lovingly caress her body, his ears burning as she moaned, his lips kissing his way down her front. Reaching her pussy, Ichigo spread her lips with his fingers and began to lick the girl's dripping honeypot. Sung-Sun's head rolled back while a loud moan of ecstasy filled the bathroom. Her hands went to her petite breasts as Ichigo's tongue licked all of her sensitive spots. "Ooooh," she moaned, pinching her nipples as the boy continued to eat her out. "So good…."

Though he was a novice at pleasuring a woman, Ichigo had a good idea about what turned Sung-Sun on. Pulling his head away from the Arrancar's crotch, Ichigo instead slipped in two fingers, amazed by how her tight walls squeezed down on his invading digits, her juices dripping down his hand. Not content with giving her a good finger-fucking, Ichigo began to give attention to her smooth thighs, kissing her soft skin while he pumped his fingers in and out of her, the dirty noises coming out of it ringing in his ears and spurring his lust onward.

"Yes!" Sung-Sun shouted, her back arching. Ichigo was rubbing her sensitive spots and it felt so good. Her eyes widened as Ichigo's lips reached her clit and his invading fingers increased by one. "Oh god!" She squirmed on the bathroom counter while Ichigo pleasured her, her breathing haggard and ragged. "Ichigo! Don't stop! Please don't stop!" she begged. She wanted more from the boy. No, she _needed_ more. Her nails dug into the counter's stone top as the bubble inside her began to burst. "Ah! Ohhhhh!" she shouted, her vision blurring as she orgasmed. Ichigo watched in aroused awe as Sung-Sun's tight womanhood became even tighter around his fingers, feeling his hand become drenched by her gushing juices.

Sung-Sun shook like a tiny tree in a tornado while she climaxed, panting for air as she came down from her magnificent high. "That was amazing," she sighed, moaning as Ichigo pulled his fingers out of her. "You sure Apacci was your first time?" she asked teasingly.

Chuckling, Ichigo stood up. "Yeah. I just did what felt natural, that's all."

Smirking, Sung-Sun hopped off the counter and palmed Ichigo cock, which had gotten hard again while Ichigo had been eating her out. "Good to know you're just as good at handling a woman as you are handling a sword. Now then, why don't we skip the foreplay…" Sung-Sun turned around and put her hands on the bathroom counter, sticking her ass out in front of Ichigo and spreading her legs. "And get to the real fun?"

Taking a deep breath, Ichigo stroked his cock with his juice-slickened hand, rubbing the head against her wet entrance. Sung-Sun gasped as Ichigo slowly pushed his way into her, gripping the edges of the sink as she felt her pussy make way for Ichigo's invading cock. Ichigo grunted as his manhood was enveloped by her tight walls. He understood that she was slimmer than Apacci but she was so much tighter! "Fuck," he groaned once he slid all the way inside her. Gripping her waist, Ichigo began to pump his cock in and out of her as gently as possible, not wanting to hurt the girl.

Sung-Sun could feel her body shake with each slow thrust into her. Her ass gently smacked against Ichigo as he slid into her, wanting more by the minute. She bucked into Ichigo's thrusts, arching her back as she felt him go deeper into her. "More…" she begged, tired of the slow pace already. "Give me more, Ichigo!" Her wish was granted in an instant, Ichigo quickening his pace. His grip on her waist tightened as he pushed into her with more strength in his hips. "Yes…" she moaned, feeling the pleasure course through her veins. "Yes…."

Letting his lust take the reins, Ichigo's hips slammed into Sung-Sun's tight cunt at full force. Sung-Sun's pussy seemed to get even wetter by the second, her walls sucking him in as he tried to pull out each and every time. Letting go of her waist, Ichigo leaned forward and grabbed hold of Sung-Sun's breasts, squeezing her small tits as he gave her a good, hard fucking. Sung-Sun could feel the heat of Ichigo's panting breath hit her ear and turned her head, letting him take her lips in sloppy kiss. When they pulled away, Sung-Sun turned her head and faced the mirror facing her, her face turning red when she got a look at the slutty face she was making as Ichigo fucked her. Wanting to see Ichigo's face twist with pleasure as well, Sung-Sun squeezed Ichigo's cock with her tight muscles, smirking when she heard him gasp. The sudden tightness made Ichigo's hips move beyond his control, his cock barely leaving its new home.

The two were glad that Ichigo's family was out for the day. Both of them were moaning uncontrollably as they reveled in their lewdness. Sung-Sun knew her ass would be sore from the impact of Ichigo's hips but paid it no mind, reveling in the intense feel of Ichigo's manhood spearing her.

"Sung-Sun!" Ichigo groaned, squeezing her petite breasts and pressing his chest into her back. "If you keep doing that, I'm gonna cum!"

Sung-Sun smiled, reaching below her to rub her clit. "That's what I want!" she moaned, gasping for air as sweat rolled down their mingling bodies. "Cum with me, Ichigo!" Ichigo's hands on her breasts were the only thing supporting her as her free hand went to her mouth, the Arrancar sucking on her fingers. "Mmmmmmh!" She could feel her lower half melt and her body seizing up in Ichigo's arms. Taking her fingers out of her mouth, Sung-Sun's tongue stuck out of her mouth and she watched through her reflection as she came harder than she'd ever had in her life. "OHHHHHHH!"

"Fuck!" Ichigo grunted, pushing in as deep as he could, the tip of his cock touching the entrance to her womb. "SUNG-SUN!" the young man screamed as he threw his head back and released inside her, shooting his cum deep into her womb.

Sung-Sun went limp in his arms as she felt a burning hot and wet rush fill her lower half, sighing from the pleasure of being creampied. They stayed like that for a few long minutes, Ichigo holding Sung-Sun while balls deep inside her filled cunt. After a few minutes, Sung-Sun started to giggle. "What's so funny?" Ichigo asked.

Running a hand up her sweaty stomach, Sung-Sun looked at Ichigo through the reflection and smiled. "I think we're in need of another bath again. I'm all sweaty…." She moaned as Ichigo slid out of her filled pussy and smiled. "May I take another bath real quick before I head back to Urahara Shop?" she asked.

Ichigo scratched the back of his head. "I guess. What are you going to do afterward?"

"Head back to your friend's shop to check on Master Halibel," she said as she walked back to the tub, pulling the stopper to let all the cold water drain.

Deciding that he was tired from his little escapade with the Arrancar, Ichigo nodded and put a towel around him, walking out of the bathroom to head for his room, intending on having a much-needed nap, leaving the Arrancar to have her bath in private again….

To be continued….


	3. Mila Rose's Reward

Chapter 3: Mila Rose's Reward  
IchigoXMila Rose

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon!**

 _ **Days later….  
**_ **Karakura Dojo; 6:30 PM**

Ichigo silently trained, standing in the middle of the training mat while dressed in a white _Gi._ He was friends with the Sensei of the dojo where he and Tatsuki would train so he was allowed to stay after hours to focus on his hand-to-hand combat. Despite trying to keep himself focused on his training, Ichigo's mind started to wander to the memories of the past few days….

 _"So how are you guys holding up?" Ichigo asked as Rukia and Renji sat on the opposite side of the table, drinking tea that Yuzu had whipped up. "You guys seemed pretty beat up when everything was over."_

 _"Says the guy who was on the ground about to cry before we showed up…" Rukia retorted._

 _"Hey!"_

 _Renji chuckled. "Yeah, we're doing fine. Right now the Squads are busy trying to clean up the mess. Most of the other lieutenants are finished getting patched up and helping out with the clean-up. Although Izuru is busy getting most of his body fixed after Buzz-B blasted it off. Don't ask," he said when he saw Ichigo about to say something. "You don't want to know."_

 _"I see… You know, that reminds me," Ichigo remembered. "What ever happened to Aizen?"_

 _Both Rukia and Renji looked at each other wearily before turning back to Ichigo. "Well…it's a bit weird. After the battle we were all ready to pick up where we left off but…he willingly went back to his chair."_

 _Ichigo gaped. "Really? Just like that?"_

 _"Just like that." Rukia replied, sipping more tea. "His goal was to kill the Spirit King. In a way, when he helped you beat Yhwach he did just that, so maybe he's finally decided his mission is fulfilled. Either way, he's back in prison and we can finally put all this behind us."_

 _"I see…" Ichigo sat back in his chair and sighed. "So uh…you guys are about four captains down. Whose gonna fill those shoes?" he asked out of curiosity._

 _Renji smiled. "Well, Lisa Yadomaru is returning at Head-Captain Kyoraku's request to take his old position of Squad Eight captain. In all likelihood, Lieutenant Iba and Kotetsu will be replacing Captains Komamura and Unohana. As for Captain Ukitake's vacant seat…" he looked over at Rukia, who turned away blushing._

 _"Renji! We've been over this! Yes, I can perform Bankai but I have nowhere near the level of control over it like you and Ichigo do. It'll be some time before I can take over Captain Ukitake."_

 _Ichigo could see how friendly the two friends were being and noticed how they were holding hands. "So uh…are you two…dating?"_

 _The two immediately blushed before Rukia slowly started to smile. "Yeah, we're dating. I was surprised when Byakuya didn't object but we can't be happier."_

 _"Yeah," Renji put an arm around Rukia and pulled her close._

 _Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Get a room, you two…."_

 _Rukia blinked. "Oh yeah, that reminds me for whatever reason. What's this I hear about you saving an Arrancar and her three Fracción?"_

 _"What, Halibel? I saved her from the Quincies dungeon after we beat Yhwach. And we saved her Fracción when we went to Hueco Mundo to save Nel's friend Dondochaka. Why do you ask?"_

 _"It's just that when I was stopping by Kisuke's to check up on Nel, those three Arrancar you saved back in Hueco Mundo were having a pretty interesting conversation about you. I think the one with green hair was talking about you…and a bubble bath…and a whole lot of moaning."_

 _As Ichigo blushed, Renji grinned. "Wow, Ichigo. Does Orihime know about this?"_

 _Ichigo spat out his tea. "Sh-Shut up, Renji!"_

"Stupid Renji…." Ichigo grumbled as he trained. "It's not like I asked for Apacci and Sung-Sun to show up out of nowhere…."

"Yeah, who cares about those two idiots?" came a voice from out of nowhere.

When Ichigo whirled around, he was surprised to see Mila Rose stepping onto the mat, dressed in a white _Gi_ , like Ichigo. "Hello, Ichigo," the tall Arrancar greeted. "Fancy a spar?"

"Mila Rose? Why are you here?" he asked, feeling déjà vu all over again. His eyes narrowed when he saw how the outfit Mila Rose was wearing was a size too small, her shapely body showing through the white fabric. "Let me guess, you followed me here, didn't you?"

"No, actually," Mila Rose said smiling, standing opposite from Ichigo. "I went by your house to see if you were home and your little sister pointed me here."

"Where'd you get that _Gi_?"

"I borrowed it from your friend with the black hair. The one with the attitude." When Ichigo's eyes widened with alarm, she clarified. "You can relax, I didn't hurt her. I was in and out of her room when she left to go use a shower. I'll give them back when I'm done."

"So why're you here?" Ichigo asked with his head cocked, crossing his arms.

Mila Rose smiled innocently. "What? I've been staying by Master Halibel's for days on end and I'm in need of some exercise. Sparring with Apacci and Sung-Sun usually ends up with the three of us trying to rip each other's hair out so I need somebody who can give me a challenge. And from the looks of things, you could use a sparring partner too."

Scratching the back of his head, Ichigo decided to relent. "I guess…." He noticed something as he got a closer look at Mila Rose. "Hey…Mila Rose? Are you in a Gigai?" He guessed that was the case when he noticed her lack of a mask fragment and her missing hollow hole.

"Yep. Your friend with the hat gave us each a gigai so we could walk around and explore, as long as we promised not to get in any trouble. You like?" she winked while running a hand up her side. "Like what you see, bad boy?"

Ichigo blushed before looking away. " Look, if you're gonna do what Apacci and Sung-Sun did and insist on re-"

"Rewarding you for rescuing Master Halibel," Mila Rose finished. "Well, I do believe that I should do something to thank you for rescuing Master Halibel but throwing myself at you like those two isn't my style. I know!" she smiled seductively as she stared at Ichigo. "How about this: Spar with me, and if you win, you can claim your reward. Sound good?"

Ichigo's blushed deepened. "And if you win?"

Tapping her chin, Mila Rose thought about it. "If I win, then I get MY reward…" she smirked. Taking a stance, she gestured for Ichigo to do the same. "How about it, Ichigo?"

As much as Ichigo would've like to say no, he knew that the Arrancar wouldn't take no for an answer. That and he really did need a sparring partner. "Okay," he said quietly, planning on not taking her up on her offer when he won. He didn't need more of his friends teasing him for having more affairs with the Tres Bestia. Taking his stance, he gestured to Mila Rose. "Whenever you're ready…."

"Haaaaaaah!" Mila Rose roared as she charged at the boy. Ichigo was startled at her speed, the woman faster than she looked. He dodged her punches as best he could but he found himself quickly on the defensive. "What's wrong, Ichigo?" Mila Rose taunted as she reached for Ichigo's top, pushing him back against the edge of the ring. "That all you go?"

Clenching his teeth, Ichigo grabbed her top and hurled her over his head, slamming the Arrancar down onto the mat, knocking the wind out of her. "You were saying?" Ichigo asked smugly, glad to see he wiped the smirk off her face.

However, Mila Rose quickly regained her breath and swept with her leg, knocking Ichigo off his feet. The boy landed on top of the woman with a loud "Oof!" and found his face buried in Mila Rose's breasts. "Well now, eager to take your prize already?" Mila Rose teased. Gripping his shoulders, the dark-skinned woman rolled over and pinned Ichigo beneath her. "Looks like I win, eh?"

Burning with embarrassment, Ichigo gripped Mila Rose and turned and struggled to get her off of him. The martial arts spar ended up being a very personal grappling match as the two rolled around on the floor, trying to pin the other. As a result of their wrestling, Mila Rose's top started to loosen and her leg continually rubbed against Ichigo's lower half. The perpetual blush Ichigo had sustained only grew more as he felt her hot breath touch his face, her lips growing closer and closer to his. Finally, Ichigo gathered his strength and gripped Mila Rose's wrists, pinning them above her head and pinning her to the mat. "I win!"

Panting, all Mila Rose could do was giggle and relax her body, signaling that she gave up. "I guess I lose then. Well, Ichigo?" she smirked when she saw his blush. "Are you going to take your reward?" She looked down and saw the growing bulge in his pants. "I can see that you were enjoying our little go-around just as much as I was."

Again, Ichigo would've liked to have said no, got up and head home for the day. But part of him knew that Mila Rose would push this no matter what he said. And he couldn't deny the fact that he was attracted to the beautiful woman beneath him, who was looking up at him with emerald eyes gleaming with desire. Finally, Ichigo pushed that voice in his head telling him to stop and did the only thing that felt natural at that point.

It was a long, slow kiss that surprised Mila Rose, half expecting the boy to spurn her advances. Ichigo's grip on her wrists slackened and the Arrancar wrapped her arms around Ichigo. The woman deepened the kiss and began to suck on Ichigo's tongue while he ran his hands through her long, brown hair. Just when Ichigo pulled away for need of air, Mila Rose pulled him into another long kiss, her hands going to the tie to his top. Tired of just making out, Ichigo sat up, straddling Mila Rose's stomach and shrugging out of his top. Maybe it was because of his repressed hormones coming to the fore, or maybe it was because he'd become accustomed to being with a woman, what with this being his third and all, but Ichigo wanted this and didn't care for anything else at the moment.

The pinned Arrancar grinned as Ichigo took off his top, tossing it to the edge of the ring. Her pink tongue licked her lips as she stared at Ichigo's toned body, running a hand up his smooth abs. "Wow, Ichigo, I'm quite impressed." Ichigo let out a small groan as her hand traveled south to the bulge in his pants, palming the large manhood behind the white fabric. With a grin from ear to ear, she reached for the hem of Ichigo's pants and pulled them down, letting his large cock free from its confines. "Oh my," she purred as she cupped the large shaft with her hand, making the boy moan more into the empty dojo. "Apacci and Sung-Sun got to have this first? Now I'm jealous…"

Letting go of Ichigo's cock, Mila Rose reached for her own loosened tie and undid the knot. Ichigo's eyes started to glaze over with lust as she pulled the folds of her top apart, revealing her huge breasts. Ichigo had to admit, the woman was certainly way more stacked then her two companions. Smiling seductively, Mila Rose cupped her large melons and looked at Ichigo's cock with want. "Tell me, Ichigo. Could those two scrawny morons give you something as pleasurable as this?"

Warm pleasure filled Ichigo as Mila Rose enveloped his cock with her large breasts, squeezing them tightly around his member. "Mila Rose…" he breathed, unable to stop his hips from moving. Mila Rose purred as Ichigos cock slipped in and out of her embrace, her lower half getting wet from her sensitive breasts being treated like they were Ichigo's personal funbags. Her fingers went up to her hard nipples and pinched them, gasping as ecstasy overtook her. Every time she squeezed her breasts together it earned another moan from Ichigo, whose hands joined hers in palming her luscious tits. Just when Ichigo didn't think she could get any more sexy, Mila Rose stuck her tongue out and started to lick the thick head every time it poked out of her breasts. "Fuck…" Ichigo hissed as he began to pump his cock in and out of her breasts faster.

"Ichigo, anyone ever tell you that you sound hot talking dirty?" Mila Rose teased. She could tell that he was close by the expression on his face and leaned forward, wanting to taste Ichigo's essence. "Cum for me, Ichigo! I want to taste your cum!"

Ichigo didn't need to be told twice. Already close to climax, Ichigo sped up his rapid thrusts and threw his head back as Mila Rose's tongue lapped at the head of his cock. "Cumming!" he grunted, feeling a hot rush flow through his cock. Mila Rose opened her mouth and caught the first shot of sticky cum as it shot out of Ichigo. The beautiful Arrancar moaned lewdly as Ichigo covered her face and breasts. Mila Rose was impressed by the amount of cum Ichigo discharged, the thought of it going inside her making her rub her legs together in anticipation.

"Ahhhh…" Mila Rose moaned, laying her head back and sighing as she felt the heat of Ichigo's cum sink into her face. "So warm…."

As Ichigo got off of her chest, he watched as she began to lick the spunk off her face, scooping it up with a finger and putting the white cum in her mouth. The sight was enough to get the blood to flow back into his cock, the limp manhood beginning to rise back up. Mila Rose noticed this and grinned once she finished swallowing the last of it. Getting up, she bent over in front of Ichigo and slowly pulled her pants down. Ichigo could feel his cock throb as she stepped out of her pants, completely nude. Ichigo followed suit and pulled his pants the rest of the way off.

As Ichigo turned back to Mila Rose he saw that she was on her hands and knees in front of him, spreading her wet lips with her fingers, enticing him with her pink hole. "Come here, Ichigo. I want you to take me doggy-style," she begged, wiggling her large ass in front of Ichigo, seducing him further. Ichigo stared at her wiggling ass, his eyes mesmerized by her swaying cheeks, feeling his heart beat faster and faster. Getting onto his knees, Ichigo crawled over to her and mounted the sexy Arrancar, palming her round cheeks with his hands. "OH!" Mila Rose's eyes widened as Ichigo speared her with his cock. The empty dojo was soon filled with the sound of Mila Rose's moans as Ichigo started to fuck her hard and fast, figuring that she was the one who liked to take it hard. His eyes became glued to her rippling ass as he watched his cock slide in and out of her, grasping hold of her waist. Mila Rose grinned as Ichigo filled her cunt. "You're so big!" she moaned. She groaned as her pussy was stretched around his thick girth. "Ohhh!"

The fapping sound of Ichigo's hips slapping Mila Rose's phat ass made Ichigo's face blushed. His inner lust unleashed caused him to give one of her juicy cheeks a harsh spank. "Like that?" he asked, grinning.

"Ooooh, you bad boy!" Mila Rose teased, her breathing ragged as she panted for breath. "Spank me harder!" She let out a lewd moan each and every time Ihciog's hand came smacking down on her ass, casuing her to pant wantingly as her nails tore into the mat beneath her.

Ichigo had become like a wild animal, his body taken by his lust. He leaned down and grabbed hold of Mila Rose's breasts. "You're so tight…" he whispered into her ear while he fondled her, his hips slamming his cock into her wet honeypot again and again. Ichigo buried his face into her hair as he ravished her. He became light-headed from her intoxicating scent. Mila Rose's cheeks pinkened when she heard her name on his lips as he moaned into her ear. His hands fondled her breasts until she was sure she'd remembered the feel of his hands for eternity.

With Ichigo's balls slapping against her clit, it was only natural for Mila Rose to cum quickly than she thought. "Ohhh! Ichigo!" she shouted, her pussy gushing all over Ichigo's balls and thighs. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she climaxed, pushing her back against Ichigo's sweaty chest. The sudden tightness of Mila Rose's walls were too much for Ichigo to handle. He buried his face into the girl's hair and gave a loud gasp as he came, filling the girl's cunt with his white essence. Mila Rose's tongue stuck out as she moaned, feeling her lower half melt from the heat of Ichigo's cum. "So hot…Ichigo…so good…."

Finally, Mila Rose's arms and legs gave out and she tumbled to the mat, Ichigo on top of her. Not wanting to smother her, the boy quickly pulled out and got off of her, lying on his back. The Arrancar rolled over and laid her head on his shoulder as she based in the afterglow, smiling happily. Ichigo's chest heaved as he panted for air. "Wow…that was…amazing…."

"It was…" Mila Rose sighed, tracing a finger around Ichigo's chest. "But I'm not done giving you your reward…" she purred into his ear as her hand trailed down his chest toward his softened cock. Ichigo gasped as Mila Rose gripped his slickened shaft and started to stroke him. Ichigo laid here and moaned as the hot Arrancar gave him a handjob, his hand sneaking around to squeeze Mila Rose's ass. Turning his head, Ichigo kissed her while his free hand palmed her breast, moaning into her mouth as his cock returned to life again. Once Ichigo was nice and hard Mila sat up and scooted away from Ichigo by about a foot before laying back down, pulling her legs back. "How about one more round. But this time…" her fingers dipped into her backdoor, causing her to moan lewdly before turning back to Ichigo. "I want you in this hole…."

Ichigo blushed harder. He stared at Mila Rose and stroked his cock. "You sure? Won't it hurt?"

In response, Mila Rose plunged three fingers into her ass, crying out as she stretched her hole. "Don't worry, I'm a big girl, Ichigo." Ichigo almost came right there as he watched Mila Rose stretch herself. "Oooooh, that's nice…." Finally, after a full minute of fingerfucking her asshole, Mila Rose pulled her fingers out and gripped her leg. "Come here, big boy…."

The young man crawled on top of her and put her legs on his shoulders, lining his cock up to her widened entrance. Looking back up, Ichigo leaned forward and kissed Mila Rose sweetly as he pushed into her backdoor. Ichigo almost went cross-eyed from the feeling of her hot hole embracing him. Doing it here was different from Mila Rose's pussy. Ichigo gasped as the insanely hot walls tightened around him. Mila Rose bit her lower lip as she felt Ichigo wedge his cock in her asshole, feeling the pain of having her asshole stretched to its limit. Every small thrust slid him deeper into her. Ichigo saw the woman's pained expression and stopped his thrusts. "Mila Rose, you okay? Do you want me to stop?"

"No…" she gasped, pulling Ichigo into a heated kiss. Ichigo took that as an incentive to keep going and continued to push into her. Mila Rose broke the kiss and threw her head back once Ichigo was fully buried inside her ass. "Fuck! It's like you're touching my stomach!"

Controlling himself in order to make sure he didn't hurt Mila Rose was easier said than done. Every instinct in his body told him to pound the Arrancar into the mat while she screamed his name but he kept that part of him under wraps. Gripping her legs tightly he slowly pulled out, groaning as his cock slid around her hot muscles. Mila Rose gave a small groan with each thrust into her, slowly relaxing her body as Ichigo pumped in and out of her. Ichigo pressed himself against her, keeping her pinned as her legs pressed up against her chest.

Ichigo's cock soon found itself sliding in and out of Mila Rose without resistance. "Yesss…" Mila Rose hissed. Any pain from having Ichigo balls deep in her ass had faded and she felt burning pleasure as his cock pumped in and out of her. "More…fuck me more in my ass!" she pleaded.

No longer holding back, Ichigo started to thrust into the beautiful woman with all his might, coming to love fucking her in the ass. "Mila Rose!" he groaned, his hips starting to move with a mind of their own again. Her hot ass seemed to suck him back in every time he tried to pull out, driving him wild. His thrusts had gone from slow to quick and powerful. He could hear his hips slap against Mila Rose with every pump into her. But his attention was focused on Mila Rose's face. The woman's face was the prime example of erotic. Her mouth was gaping, her eyes glassy from the lust flooding her brain. She struggled for air as Ichigo filled her bottom to its limit, her face twisted with pleasure. "You feel so good…" Ichigo whispered, feeling her hot breath hit his face.

"That's because you're so big! Ohhh!" Mila Rose started to tighten up around Ichigo's cock as she felt that uncontrollable feeling well up inside her once more. "Fuck, Ichigo! I'm gonna cum! You're gonna make me cum!"

Ichigo squeezed his eyes shut, his body moving madly beyond his control. He could feel his balls tighten and knew that the end was near for him as well. "Me too!" he grunted, pounding her asshole as hard as he could. Once Mila Rose's body gave in to the pleasure, her asshole gripped Ichigo in an unbearably hot vice, coaxing him into cumming right along with her.

"ICHIGO!"

"MILA!

Mila Rose felt like her body was on the verge of melting as Ichigo's cum filled her, her pussy gushing all over the boy as she squirted wildly. Ichigo held the woman tight as he came, having never cum so hard in his life before. The two stayed like that for several minutes, with Ichigo pinning Mila Rose to the mat, her legs on his shoulders, while they basked in each other's warmth.

Finally, Ichigo could feel exhaustion creep up and needed to move once things started to become uncomfortable. After pulling out of Mila Rose, he crawled over to his bag at the edge of the sparring mat, grabbing some spare towels. After cleaning himself up the best he could, he went back over to Mila Rose, who was laying on the ground, panting for air. When he offered her a towel, she sat up and smiled. "My, what a gentleman," she teased before wiping the sweat off of herself and cleaning the mat below her. Once she was finished she turned back to Ichigo and hugged him. "I know you're probably tired of hearing this, but thank you for rescuing Master Halibel."

Ichigo merely chuckled and hugged her back. "You're welcome."

Mila Rose reached into the bag that she'd brought with her and pulled out a spare pair of clothes. "You can give your friend her outfit back. I think the next time we spar it would be all natural, don't you agree?" she teased, flashing him a toothy grin, making him blush hard again. "I'll see you around, bad boy. If you need me, I'll be watching over Master Halibel at your friend's shop…."

And with that, Mila Rose left, leaving Ichigo sitting on the mat. Sighing, he reached for his clothes before realizing something and turned to look at Tatsuki's neglected _Gi._

"Wait a minute, how the hell am I supposed to explain to Tatsuki why I have her _Gi?"_

To be continued….


	4. Halibel's Reward

Final Chapter: Halibel's Reward  
IchigoXHalibel

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon!**

 _ **Several Weeks Later….  
**_ **Ichigo's Room**

Ichigo sat down on his bed, tired from having Ikumi work him into the ground. As he lay down on the bed he groaned when his cellphone started to go off. "Ikumi, I swear that if this is another job, I quit," he grumbled. He flipped the phone open and hit the answer button. "Hello?"

A voice he hadn't heard in a long time was on the other end of the line. " _Hello? Is that you, Ichigo?"_

The Substitute blinked. "Halibel?" He was shocked; he'd thought that she'd returned to Hueco Mundo by now. "Why do you have my phone number?"

" _Yoruichi gave it to me. Could you please come over to your friend's shop? There's something I'd like to discuss with you._ " And with that, she hung up the phone.

Ichigo stared at his cellphone with a scowl. "Yoruichi, next time you teach her how to communicate, also teach her some manners too…."

Putting on his shoes, Ichigo was out the door. He didn't know why Halibel had called him…but he had a sneaking suspicion it had something to do with the "rewards" her friends gave him.

 _ **Minutes Later….  
**_ **Urahara Shop; Underground Chamber**

Ichigo climbed down the ladder and entered the underground chamber Kisuke had set up. When he finally reached the ground and turned to look for Halibel, the first thing he'd noticed was that Kisuke had made a big renovation to the chamber. "When'd Urahara put in a pool?"

When he walked over to the large swimming pool, he saw a shadow beneath its waters. A head of blonde hair rose and looked up at Ichigo. "Oh, hello there, Ichigo. Thanks for coming." Halibel swam over to the ladder and started to climb up.

It took every fiber of control Ichigo possessed to keep himself from staring. Halibel's Fracción were beautiful but Halibel was by far the most gorgeous. Wearing one of Yoruichi's bikini's that covered very little, Halibel's soaking wet body looked like it had been created by a master sculptor. Ichigo's eyes struggled to not look lower at her jiggling chest straining against her wet bikini or her smooth, toned stomach and shapely thighs. He also figured from her lack of a hollow hole or mask fragment that she was in a Gigai. "Um…what's with the pool?"

Sitting down on a towel, Halibel stretched out her arms. "Your friend with the bucket hat made it for me as part of my physical therapy. I was bedridden for so long my muscles were beginning to atrophy. A nice swim is just what I need to get my body back together." She patted the spot next to her and smiled at the boy. "Here, sit, Ichigo. There's something I want to talk to you about."

Ichigo did as she asked, sitting down next to her while trying to maintain a little distance. "So what do you want to talk about?"

"I never managed to talk to you after I awoke. I asked your friends but they told me you were busy with other responsibilities." She put a hand on his shoulder and looked into his eyes. "I never got the chance to say thank you for rescuing me. Being trapped in the Quincies dungeon was a nightmare."

"You don't need to thank me," Ichigo insisted, taking hold of her hand and squeezing it. "You were in trouble and I was doing what was right."

Chuckling, Halibel shook her head. "A Soul Reaper saving an Arrancar? That doesn't exactly seem right…."

Ichigo stared at her. "Listen, Halibel. I think you've got one thing wrong. I'm not a Soul Reaper. I'm a Human. And I've friends who are both Soul Reapers and Arrancars."

"I see…." Halibel turned back to face Ichigo and touched his cheek. "You're quite the intriguing boy, Ichigo Kurosaki. Thank you." Before Ichigo had time to react, Halibel leaned forward and planted her lips on his with a sweet kiss. When she pulled away she smiled at Ichigo's blushed reaction. "Come now, Ichigo. Surely you're used to kissing a girl by now, what with my Fracción giving you your reward and all."

Ichigo gulped. He figured that the Tres Bestia would tell her but he had no idea what her reaction would be. "You're…not mad?"

"Mad?" Halibel cocked her head amusingly. "Now why would I be mad? My Fracción are grown women and I don't tell them who they can bed with. But that does bring me to my next point…."She took Ichigo's hand and pressed it against her cheek. "It's only fair that I give you your much deserved reward." She kissed him again and caressed his cheek. "Mmmmh…."

As he pulled away, Ichigo looked at her with a worried look; he didn't want her to think she was obligated to throw herself at him. "Halibel, are you sure?"

"Ichigo," Halibel replied, running a finger up Ichigo's side, "Do you have any idea what it's like listening to my Fracción talk about how good you are and not being able to do anything about it? I want this. And from what I can feel…" she said slyly as her hand dipped down and palmed the growing bulge in his pans, "You want this too."

Deciding that he may as well go for four out of four, Ichigo leaned forward and kissed her back. Soul Reaper and Arrancar made out and began to feel each other up. Halibel's hand slipped underneath Ichigo's shirt to run her fingers across his toned abs while Ichigo's hand trailed up her front and squeezed her boob, earning a sigh from the alluring woman as his thumb circled her hardening nipple. As she kissed him once more, her tongue demanded entry form his lips, which Ichigo eagerly complied. Their tongues lewdly came together for a few moments before Halibel pulled away, smiling seductively at the boy. She grabbed the boy's shirt and tugged it off of him. Once Ichigo was relinquished of his shirt, she put a hand on his chest and pushed him gently backward until he was lying on the towel. Getting on top of him, Halibel kissed his lips tenderly before making her way down. Ichigo closed his eyes and let out a low moan as Halibel kissed her way down his front, arching his back as she licked his nipples before continuing down. Reaching his pants, Halibel quickly did away with the obstructive clothing as well as his underwear, leaving him naked before the Arrancar.

Licking her lips in anticipation, Halibel lied down next to Ichigo and gripped his cock. Despite being a hardened warrior and a master swordswoman, Halibel's hand was as soft as velvet as she stroked him. Ichigo turned his head and saw her smirking face, getting turned on as his eyes gazed at her beautiful body. Eyeing her large bosom, he reached out and palmed one of her firm tits, feeling how soft her breast was. As Halibel's stroking continued his hand left her breast to slide down her smooth stomach. Halibel grinned when his fingers reached the spot between her legs, gently rubbing her wet pussy.

Ichigo and Halibel kissed as each got the other off. Halibel eagerly sucked on Ichigo's tongue while her handjob quickened, feleing the throbbing shaft beneath her fingertips start to pulse. Ichigo couldn't help but roll his eyes into the back of his head while he slipped two fingers inside her wet snatch, Halibel's tight muscles tightening around his digits as they made their way into their womanhood. The Espada moaned into the kiss between them as Ichigo pumped his fingers in and out. A dirty sound filled the large chamber as Ichigo's fingers started to slide in and out of her faster, his fingers covered in her juices. Ichigo's tongue collided with Halibel's as her handjob quickened. Halibel's thumb rubbed the leaking head of his cock, smearing pre-cum.

When Halibel raised her hand to caress his cheek Ichigo took hold of it. "Halibel," he breathed as the kiss was broken, a strand of saliva connecting them. "I'm…."

"Me too," Halibel said. She squeezed Ichigo's hand as she smiled. "Let's cum together."

When Ichigo's thumb started to rub her clit, Halibel could handle the pleasure no longer. She smashed her lips against Ichigo's as she came. "Mmmmmmhhhh!" Ichigo felt her tight muscles squeeze his fingers while squirting all over his hand. He took his free hand and ran it through Halibel's wet hair as he came all over her hand. Halibel felt the heat of Ichigo's cum as it sprayed all over her hand, her body shivering in anticipation.

Halibel broke the kiss and sat up, looking down at her cum-covered hand. Ichigo's softened cock started to rise back up again when he saw her lick her hand clean. Getting a look at her backside, Ichigo's mind became filled with all kinds of dirty thoughts when he saw her smooth, elegant back and plump ass. Without even realizing it he reached forward and put his hand on her back, feeling the curves of her spine with his fingers. Halibel could feel her pussy heat up again from his sensual touch. The boy may not have known it but he was a natural when it came getting a woman hot and bothered.

It was then that Halibel decided to do something special for Ichigo. Turning around she crawled on top of Ichigo and sat down between his legs. Ichigo gasped when she started to stroke his cock again, the Espada chuckling when she ran her thumb over the sensitive head. "Ichigo, I've shown you what I can do with my hands, let me show you what I can do with my feet."

Brown eyes widened as Halibel took her feet and wedged Ichigo's cock between them. The young man never imagined that a woman's feet could be used for anything sexual but now he was experiencing the feeling of how soft and smooth Halibel's feet were. The Espada gave a rare giggle when she saw Ichigo's expression, her feet smoothly moving up and down Ichigo's shaft. Her feet cradled Ichigo's cock, her heels gently rubbing his balls each time they went down.

"So good…" Ichigo moaned. He could feel his balls tighten up again as her sensual footjob continued. "Halibel…cumming!" he groaned as that familiar hot rush flowed through his cock, cumming all over her feet. Halibel smirked as she watched Ichigo orgasm.

Getting up, Halibel walked over to the pool and sat down at the edge, washing off her dirty feet. Once she was clean she walked back over to Ichigo and crawled on top of him. Ichigo wrapped his arms around her and embraced her as she kissed him again, his body feeling hot from feeling her breasts rub against his chest. Halibel smirked into the kiss when she felt his cock rub against her leg. Ichigo moaned into her luscious lips, his hands cupping the woman's ass. "Ichigo, do you want your reward?" Halibel asked as she caressed his cheek.

"Yes…" Ichigo whispered.

Rolling off of him, Halibel turned around and sidled up to Ichigo who rolled onto his side and spooned her. Lifting her leg, she gasped as Ichigo pressed the head of his cock against her wet lips. As the head slipped inside her she turned her head and kissed Ichigo, dipping her tongue into his mouth while he pushed into her honeypot.

While one hand gripped Halibel's smooth thigh, keeping it lifted up for Ichigo slide into the Espada's cunt, while the other hand snaked around Halibel's elegant body to grab her breast. Halibel moaned into the kiss as the boy pleasured her all over. She groaned and rolled her head back as Ichigo started to move, pumping in and out of her pussy. "So big…" she moaned. Her vaginal walls stretched around Ichigo's thick girth and she could feel him rub against her G-spot. "No wonder Apacci and the others like you."

Smirking, Ichigo quickened his pace, pressing his chest into her back. Their sweaty bodies became glued to each toher as Ichigo fucked the mocha-skinned woman, his cock right at home in her pussy. Ichigo's grip on her breast tightened as he sped up his pace. Feeling kinky, Ichigo wrapped both arms around her waist and lifted her up onto him. Halibel could feel breath hit the back of her head as Ichigo started to thrust into her, her body helpless in his arms. "Halibel," Ichigo whispered, burying his face in her blonde hair. His hands went to her tits and squeezed them, enjoying her body to the fullest. "You're amazing," he said. His hand went to her clit and started to rub it, wanting her to cum with him. "I'm about to blow!" he grunted, fucking her with all his might.

"Yes…YES!" Halibel shouted, the knot in her stomach uncoiling as she gushed all over Ichigo's cock. Her back arched as she orgasmed hard, the light of the underground chamber whiting out. Ichigo held onto Halibel tight as he exploded inside her, filling her womb to the brim.

Halibel rolled off Ichigo's front and cuddled with him, laying her head on his shoulder as she soaked up his warmth. "That was amazing," she breathed. Tracing a finger around Ichigo's chest, she looked up at him. "I'm returning to Hueco Mundo in a few days with my Fracción. Would you like to come with me?" she offered. "You defeated Aizen. By rights, you could rule over Hueco Mundo..." she smiled seductively at her new friend. "You could rule with me as your queen."

Ichigo shook his head. "That's a nice offer, Halibel but I don't know anything about ruling hollows. Will you be back though?" he asked.

The Espada nodded and kissed his cheek. "Me and the girls might drop by every once in a while to say hello. Maybe for something more…" she hinted. Sitting up, she looked over to the pool and then turned back to Ichigo. "Tell me, Ichigo, fancy a swim?"

Ichigo grinned as he followed her over to the pool, jumping into the cold water after her. As he sank to the bottom the naked Halibel swam over to him and wrapped her arms around him, taking him in a hot underwater kiss, the fun not stopping for several hours….

 _ **Nine months later….  
**_ **Urahara Shop**

Ichigo sat down on the cushion to Kisuke's living room. Across the table were Kisuke and Yoruichi, the latter who was smirking at the young man. "Hey, Kisuke, what'd you call me over for?"

Kisuke stared at him with a very devious eye from behind his fan. "I just thought I should let you know, Halibel and the others stopped by today…."

Ichigo's ears perked up. After the four left he hadn't heard from them in months and part of him was getting worried for Halibel. "What is it? Are they okay?"

"That depends on what your definition of "okay" is," Yoruichi said, trying really hard not to crack up. "I'll give you credit where credit is due, Ichigo, you're a man among men."

The Substitute looked at the werecat confused. "What are you talking about?"

Then he heard the sound of a baby crying.

' _…Oh dear….'_

The door opened up and in walked Sung-Sun, carrying a bundle in her arms. "Hey there, Ichigo," she smiled warmly. Turning to the bundle she was carrying she giggled. "Here's your daddy, Hiro."

" _Daddy?!_ "

Sung-Sun crouched down and handed Ichigo the baby in her arms. Looking down, Ichigo was in complete disbelief at the orange-haired baby. The door opened up and there stood Apacci and Mila Rose, each holding babies.

"Hello, Ichigo," Mila Rose smiled. "This is your daughter, Layla."

Tickling her baby, Apacci grinned at Ichigo. "And this is your son, Kai."

As the three sat next to Ichigo the blood ran down his face. He noticed how Apacci's child had horn-like fragments on his head and Mila Rose's child had a necklace-like fragment, signifying that they were Arrancars. "Wait, so…is…are they…." Words began to fail him as he tried to process what was happening.

Yoruichi grinned at the irony of it all. "We thought about giving them a paternity test just to be sure but…I don't think it's necessary…."

Ichigo looked from one baby to the next, not knowing how he should feel about this. "So…is Halibel…."

"Yes."

The door opened one last time and Halibel walked into the room. She wasn't in a gigai and back in her normal clothes, only with two major differences then the last time Ichigo saw her. The first was that her breasts, which were already Rangiku-sized, were even bigger than before and her belly was heavy from carrying Ichigo's child for nine months. "Hello, Ichigo."

Ichigo's eyes turned to her pregnant stomach and did the one thing a normal man would do in this situation….

Everyone laughed as Ichigo fainted, the five figuring this would be Ichigo's reaction. "Told you so," Yoruichi said, elbowing Kisuke lightly.

"Yeah, I bet Isshin will be ecstatic though.

The Tres Bestia and Halibel knew that they just gave Ichigo a heavy shock so they put their babies in their strollers and helped pick Ichigo up. Halibel pointed to the guest room they were staying at. "Take him there. We'll talk to him when he wakes up."

Kisuke and Yoruichi watched as they carried Ichigo out before coming back for their babies, the two laughing from Ichigo's reaction once they shut the door….

The End


End file.
